Kissed by a Dream
by joongie
Summary: Dougie witnesses an accident after school one day, what happens when the one killed becomes the one he needs most? SLASH AU
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: This is SLASH!! K, now that we have that down I do not own McFly**

**A/N: **I read a story somewhere dealing with what will happen that inspired to write my own, that's how good it was. Hope you like this:D By the way in this story the guys are NOT in McFly, they are back in school and Danny and Tom are in uhh Year 13 I think and Dougie's in Year 11. By the way the guys looks are like the ones they have during the UCAP tour…Harry's gone and shaved his head in real time…boo on him.

Chapter One- The Accident

"DOUGIE POYNTER! STOP FALLING ASLEEP!" A voice screamed waking me out of the abyss called my mind.

"NO MUM IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR!" I shouted and looked around to find I was outside eating with my two best friends Danny Jones and Tom Fletcher, even though they were older than me and in a totally different grade they were the best friends any guy could have.

"Falling asleep on the go eh?" Danny said in his thick Bolton accent, he had moved here a couple years back next door to me and we were inseparable with Tom here who had always been my friend since we were like two or something.

"You know Dougie, always staying up late to look at lizards or something…" Tom said rolling his brown eyes from behind his thick black frames that he had become accustomed to wearing and made a tut noise. All three of us went to the same school, Marymount, except that Tom and Dan were in Year 13 while I was stuck back in Year 11. Tom of course was brilliant and ahead in all of his classes while Danny was in the general classes, sometimes with me which was a plus. I also have my friend Dave Williams, a very funny Welsh guy with bright blonde hair, sometimes in my classes.

"Man it's pornos, not lizards." I replied laughing and rubbing my eyes, "Naw, Jaz just needed help with some things last night and then I had to do homework so I didn't get to bed until real late."

"Well don't go falling asleep in your sandwich or you'll never hear the end of it mate!" Danny said with the quirky laugh he gets and leaned back to run a hand through his curly brown hair. His blue eyes scanned the area where kids were running around and laughing and I leaned over to look him straight in the eyes.

"Looking for something?"

"Course not." Danny said as he ruffled my long blonde hair and laughed as I glared. Tom rolled his eyes yet again as we went into a bit of a thumb war, can you tell who the responsible one is? Soon lunch ended and Tom, being the hot headed blonde that he is, dragged me and Danny away from our war and back into the school before we were late. As Dan and I walked down the hallway to Media I noticed this gorgeous guy standing there in the hallway laughing. He had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and was a bit taller than me, but dear god did he make our school uniforms look good. Danny got my attention and I noticed we were at Media and headed in. For the next two hours I listened to Mrs. Harrison go on about photos and making slide shows or something, I really couldn't tell because I was thinking of that gorgeous boy in the hallway. What was his name? Who was he? COULD HE EVEN BE GAY? Oh yeah that's another thing- I'm gay. Yes ladies and gentleman, sexy Dougie Poynter is officially gay. The only people in this world who know this? Tom and Danny. The only people in this world who will probably even know this? Tom and Danny. Dave leaned over and whispered something to Danny which I completely missed because of my thoughts on the guy who I now like to call THE STUD. Soon the lesson ended and Danny then proceeded to make me get up and follow him to the last thing we had today where I knew I'd be happy which was chorus. See my usual schedule for school went as follows: math, history, homeroom, lunch, media, chorus because we were in our second semester where the classes change. The first semester I had science, english, homeroom, lunch, Spanish, and art where I knew basically NO ONE in any of my classes and this semester I had at least one friend in each class…even if it was just Dave… Danny has been talking to me this whole time and I haven't been listening, whoops. We headed into the chorus room and Tom waved from where he was plucking at an acoustic guitar.

"Actually sounds decent mate!" Danny said laughing and Tom sent him a glare.

"I think it sounds wonderful!" Dave said giggling and jumping up and down. He obviously had a crush on Tommy Boy here and EVERYONE knew it.

"Oh just make out already!" a voice said and sneered from behind me. I twisted around to find myself face to face with James Bourne, possibly the one person I hate in this world, and his sidekick Matt Willis.

"What do you want James?" I spat out and eyed the two Year 13 students.

"Just wandering by and happened to see these two sissys making lovey dovey eyes at each other, what's the harm in pushing it along?" James said with those innocent eyes he mockingly makes all the time. I clenched my fist and tried to resist the urge to knock his teeth in right there. Our teacher, Mr. Norman, walked in and Danny pulled me back from punching the blonde boy's lights out.

"He's not worth it Doug," Danny said in an almost whisper, "Let it go alright?" I nodded and gave a big sigh before heading over and sitting beside Tom in my usual seat. The thing is…today it seemed a bit unusual. I looked around and something caught my eye and my head twisted back immediately. There in the band room through the glass at the top of the walls dividing the two music rooms was the boy from earlier playing the drums. He was amazing, of that I had no doubt, and I noticed how he licked his lips and flipped his hair whenever he concentrated…he's amazing…

"DOUGIE POYNTER?"

"YES SIR?" I shouted and turned bright red as everyone laughed. I sunk back in my seat and tried to stop my cheeks from getting any worse.

"Stop day dreaming and pay attention to class for once!" Mr. Norman said and turned back to the board, "Kids these days, heads always in the clouds." We worked on a new song and I, being the highest voiced guy in the class almost, had the highest guy part there was…great…another girly part.

"Stop getting so down on yourself Doug!" Danny said patting my back, "You're a bloody good singer!"

"He's right you know." Tom added in and smiled. I gave a weak nod as we left class and something bumped into me.

"Oh sorry, are you alright?" the voice said from beside me as I looked over a bit disgruntled. It was _him_, the blonde from the hallway, the blonde playing the drums…that _him_.

"Uh…y-yeah just fine." I mumbled out and picked up my stray book and looked away. He gave me an odd look and then moved on talking to his friends.

"People these days!" Danny said and chuckled, "Come on now, don't want to be late for me mum!"

"You're always late."

"So?"

"Just, never mind then." Tom replied and shook his head. I grabbed my bag from my locker and met the guys outside so we could start our usual walk home. Tom was first, a road before ours, and then Danny and me. We discussed the newest science movie that came out recently in theaters as we made our long trudge.

"I think one day I want to go to space!" Tom declared with that cheeky grin he gets sometimes.

"Space? And what…meet an alien girl?" I said laughing.

"Maybe, if there is such thing." Tom said in a serious tone, "Hey, I'm looking out for my star girl!"

"Try stickin to the real ones here down on Earth first, eh Tom?" Danny cut in and laughed, "That Giovanna chick seems to have the hots for you."

"Giovanna?"

"You know the one with the long hair…nice eyes?" Danny said making hand motions, "In our maths class?"

"OH! She's nice." Tom commented with a nod and cut off the conversation. Soon we were to his road and Danny waved as we kept going.

"I hate cross walks." I stated as Danny and I stood there waiting for the walk light to turn on.

"Whys that?"

"Bad things happen here sometimes." I got out and Danny gave a giggle. I noticed a black BMW pull up to the other side of the intersection where the green light was and start to pull through.

"Hey it's that guy from earlier!" I said noticing the blonde was driving it.

"What mate?" Danny said confused just as a drunk driver came over the hill and WHAM, hit the BMW.

"Oh my god, SOMEONE CALL 911!"

"Beep, beep, beep, beep."

"There's a lot of blood, do you think he's okay?"

"Come on Doug, we have to get out of here before the chaos arrives."

"But-"

"Let's go." Danny said and dragged me away, obviously not wanting me to see something. I tried to give a weak wave to Dan and walked in the door to find my mom in front of the TV.

"Did you hear Dougie? Some poor boy was just killed down at the intersection!" Mom said looking over. I then promptly went into the bathroom and threw up.


	2. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the McFly boys, wish I did though…who doesn't?**

**A/N:** So let's remember this is AU all the way and Harry is not really like dead kay? Today I'm a bit sad because Son of Dork has ended and it's a little…just…saddening, yet I'm happy from seeing Harry Potter if that makes sense.

Chapter Two- The Arrival

I got up and started washing my hands and someone knocked on the door.

"Mom, it's fine, I just must have eaten something bad!" I shouted as I went to open the door, not really wanting her to know I saw the guy's death. My jaw dropped at the person standing in front of me.

"Excuse me, do you know why I'm here?!" a guy with a bit of a white aura and wings said looking at me in confusion.

"Your-your-your that guy!" I stuttered out with wide eyes.

"My name's Harry Judd, aren't you that boy I ran into earlier? What are you doing here?" Harry asked confused and ran a hand through his blonde hair, "What am I doing here?"

"Oh wow, this is going to be hard to explain." I muttered to myself, "HEY MUM, I'LL BE IN MY ROOM WORKING ON SOME THINGS SO DON'T DISTURB ME! OR YOU JAZ!" I then rushed up the stairs, Harry behind me, and headed into my brightly decorated room.

"Reminds me of my room," Harry said with a laugh as he sat down on the bed, "Now please tell me why am I here?"

"Well Harry to put it simply," I replied with a big pause in the middle, "You're dead."

"I'M WHAT?!"

"Dead, you know like as in you've taken the big sleep, bit the big one…that kind of thing."

"I can't be, I was just in my car driving home from school after dropping off Charlie and…" Harry said, trying to fight back the tears, "That's why I've got wings!"

"Well usually that's a dead giveaway Harry." I commented and rolled my eyes, "You got hit by a drunk driver. My friend Danny Jones and I saw it."

"Bloody hell, someone up there must hate me!" Harry shouted, "I've heard of Danny Jones, he was in my year at school…but who are you?"

"Dougie Poynter, Year 11," I said with a bow, "At your service."

"Interesting, you sing?"

"Yes, for many years now. I can also play bass and guitar." I replied with a nod. Harry smiled and looked around.

"I play drums…well PLAYED drums." Harry said with a bit of a frown, "Question, why am I at your house?"

"Maybe you're supposed to be my guardian angel or something? DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL YOU ABOUT THIS UP THERE?" I answered and pointed towards the ceiling.

"Well I did talk to this nice man who said I'd be watching over this boy, but I thought he was just a nutter!"

"Never call God a nutter Harry; you'll be struck with lightening one day." I stated and grabbed my lizard out of his cage.

"What's that?" Harry said in fright as he backed away from me and the lizard.

"It's not a that! It's a lizard!" I protested, "Zukie, to be precise."

"You have lizards?"

"Yes, I breed them. Why posh boy, lizards not good enough for you?"

"How'd you know I was posh?" Harry asked confused.

"I didn't…just guessed. Were you?" I said petting Zukie and looking between him and the blonde man sitting next to me.

"Yeah, my mum and dad were always busy though…god they might actually be happier not having to worry about me anymore." Harry grimaced and placed his head in his hands.

"Don't be silly! All parents are sad when they lose their child, it's like losing a part of them!" I protested and shot at look at Harry. My mobile started ringing and I grabbed it before Harry could say something else.

"Hello?" I heard Tom's voice say from the other end.

"Hey Tom, what's up?"

"I heard you and Danny were at the intersection when…you know… was killed?"

"Yeah, we were there when Harry Judd got hit by a drunk driver." I stated calmly as Harry looked over from inspecting my lizard in interest.

"I'm sorry Doug…"

"For what?"

"That you had to see someone from our school killed right before your eyes, you're too innocent for that." Tom said with a chuckle at the innocent.

"At first I guess I was shocked, I didn't know he was dead until Mum told me…I saw him earlier today remember?"

"Yeah, he bumped into you," Tom replied remembering earlier, "Wow, that's just creepy."

"Not as much as some things…" I mumbled and Harry gave a laugh.

"What was that?" Tom asked.

"Oh nothing, just telling my lizard to stop biting me." I said as Harry was now making the lizard dance on my arm and making it very angry because it couldn't bite him so it bit me instead.

"Right, well rest up Dougie, we've got to go to school tomorrow."

"Later Tom." I said and hung up the phone before turning to glare at Harry who was holding up Zukie in defense.

"It's not Zukie's fault if you attack him!"

"It is too my fault." Harry said in a high voice as he moved Zukie who looked like a deer in headlights. I took the lizard and tried to smack him in the head until I remembered he was an angel.

"Wait so how come you can pick up Zukie but I can't hit you?" I asked confused as I looked at my hand go right through him.

"I think I can touch things and hold them, but no one can touch me...not really sure." Harry replied, "I wonder if everyone can see me."

"Well dinner's going to be in like a half hour and you can come with me and we can see yeah?" I asked with a smile.

"Somehow I think death's not going to be that bad…" Harry mused, "There's just tons of things I wish I could have done."

"Like?" I inquired as I put Zukie back in his cage, the poor guy.

"Complete school, join a band, finally find someone who loves me, and see my parents one last time." Harry said and rambled off a few other things.

"Oh Harry," I said with a bit of a sniff and looked at the guy who was deep in thought. We talked about everything in our lives, from our friends to our families.

"DOUGIE!"

"Yes Jaz?" I replied to the whiney voice in the hallway.

"Mum says you have to come down for dinner!" Jazzie replied. I sighed and got up to head downstairs, Harry followed behind and tried to smile a bit more.

"Hey Mum," I said kissing her cheek as we reached the kitchen.

"Dougie, you're doing better right?" Mom said as she looked at me with that serious look she gets and set the table.

"Oh loads better," I replied nervously and looked at Harry.

"What are you looking at Dougie?"

"Can't you see him?" I said confused and pointing at Harry.

"See who?" Jazzie asked as she sat down at the table.

"Harry! You know the guy who was killed today? He's right next to me!" I replied and looked at both of them. Harry looked at me and gave a shrug.

"Are you sure you're alright Dougie?" Mom said feeling my forehead, "There's no one there love, oh no…were you there when it happened?"

"Its fine Mom, must have been just a hallucination from too much school or something!" I squeaked out and sat down, my face turning a bit red. How could no one else see Harry but me?! I pushed my food around my plate as Mom and Jazzie discussed some pop band Jaz liked and looked at Harry who was staring out the window. Soon the meal ended and I headed upstairs, Harry in my wake as we made it to my room.

"This is frickin insane!" I said as I collapsed on the bed, "Everyone's going to think I'm insane!"

"Er well…at least you'll always have me when your lonely?" Harry said and held his arms out.

"Oh boy," I replied smirking as he collapsed next to me, "I bet your girlfriend's weeping buckets about now."

"Girlfriend?"

"Girlfriends? Fan base?"

"Don't you know Dougie?" Harry asked with a laugh as he turned to face me and propped his head up on his hand.

"Know what?" I asked confused and looked over at him.

"I'm gay!" Harry said elaborately.

"No really, what do I need to know?"

"Seriously Dougie, I'm gay as in I like men?"

"…What?" My brain had completely stopped.


	3. The Actual Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own McFly, wish I did though**

**A/N: **Kay I've seem to have gotten some kind of bug so sorry for a lack of updates OO; Oh by the way Harry's friends are Charlie Simpson of course and the two girls are from Girls Aloud!

Chapter Three- The Actual Reality

"Well that's just…wonderful yeah." I got out and smiled before heading towards my bathroom.

"You're a homophobe aren't you?"

"WHAT? NO!" I shouted back as I tried to brush my teeth. Far from it, but he doesn't have to know that now does he?

"They why did you seem so distant about it?" Harry asked through the door. I started changing and tried to ignore my 'angel' outside the doorway. "Dougie, answer me."

"Why?"

"Because," Harry said coming through the door, "If we're going to be stuck together we might as well be honest with each other!"

"WHOA!" I said grabbing the nearest towel and covering up my torso area, "I WAS CHANGING!"

"Aw how cute, Dougie's embarrassed!"

"Well who wouldn't be when a loony of an angel comes barging through into their bathroom!?!"

"Point taken," Harry said holding his hands up. I put my boxers and shirt on while he turned around and whistled and I sent glares his way…stupid posh boy… I whipped open the bathroom door and headed out with Harry shuffling behind me.

"Time for bed Hazza!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Hazza, it's my new nickname for you." I replied snickering.

"Fine, I'm calling you uh Pugsley then!"

"What does that even have to do with my name?"

"Nothing," Harry replied smugly, "You just oddly remind me of a pug." I picked up the nearest pillow as I sat on my bed and threw it at him which he caught.

"I was hoping it would go right through you…evil angel…"

"Remember I can touch things idiot." Harry said shaking his head and placing the pillow on the bed.

"Well I have to get some sleep, so night Haz!" I then laid down and faced the wall and closed my eyes. I felt this fluttery type sensation as something rustled next to me, must have been Harry's wings or something. I woke up the next morning and that fluttery type sensation was all over my skin, like it was taking over. I opened my eyes to find Harry right there lying next to me, his eyes closed, and his arms around my waist as best as they could be.

"WHOA!" I screamed falling out of bed in shock. Harry got up and look around and then saw me on the floor and started laughing.

"What?"

"You're…face…" Harry said between laughs.

"JUST BECAUSE I GOT SCARED DOESN'T MEAN IT'S FUNNY!" I declared as I moved towards the corner and faced away from Harry, "I'm now going to cry in a corner because of you."

"Doesn't school start in like 20 minutes?" Harry said noticing the clock. I jumped out of my corner of woe and ran for my closet, quickly changing and I totally forgot Harry was there.

"OI! What you giggling at?" I asked turning to Harry as I adjusted my loosely tied tie.

"Toy Story boxers?"

"They were the only ones washed, so sue me!" I replied and picked up my bag, "Come on now, if you're supposed to stick with me I guess that means you're coming to school." I headed down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast from Mom on the way past, and went out the door into the bright sunshine.

"DOUGIE!" a familiar Bolton voice called with a wave.

"Danny right?" Harry asked as I waved back and walked towards him. I nodded and nibbled on the toast as I reached him.

"You alright there mate?" Danny asked concerned.

"Loads of right, why wouldn't I be?" I said smiling as Harry tried to move my backpack and make me fall over.

"Well currently you seem to have some kind of nervous body twitch…"

"TWITCH? No, just uh excited for school!"

"You're never excited for school, that's Tom's job." Danny said laughing as we turned the corner. I shot a quick glare at Harry who made an innocent face and then listened to Danny go on about a show he watched last night and how good it was. Soon Tom joined our conversation, he had seen the same show, and my thoughts were stuck on the angel boy behind me who was whistling to himself. He was GAY…G-A-Y GAY like the YMCA…Y-M-CA come on a sing it now…DOUGIE STOP IT! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO PRETEND YOU ARE THE INDIAN IN THE VILLAGE PEOPLE!! I must of laughed because next thing I knew Tom and Danny were looking at my oddly.

"Are you alright Doug?" Tom asked with that concerned glint in his eye, "You seem to have gone a bit loony."

"I am fine and I am not going loony!"

"They why were you laughing to yourself?" Tom pointed out, "And singing."

"He's got a point there mate." Harry added in from behind me.

"YOU SHUT UP!" I said turning to Harry and glaring. Harry burst out laughing at Tom and Danny's faces I think.

"Uh Dougie…who are you talking to?" Danny asked looking around like there might be a 10 cm midget running around.

"Er, never mind me! Just got up a little too early I guess!" I said turning back and smiling, "Let's go now!" I linked arms with my two best friends and dragged them into school. From that point out it was really hard to concentrate with Harry sitting or standing next to me the whole time.

"School's going to be tough because of you isn't it?" I asked him as I was walking down the busy hallway from first period to second.

"I think I'm quite a help thank you very much!" Harry replied in the posh tone and stuck out his bottom lip in protest.

"By trying to throw my things at the teacher or trying to make the other kids think I'm a LUNATIC?" I said almost shouting the last part. A ginger haired girl just looked at me oddly, must remember to keep the talking to Harry on the down low.

"It's just because I like to see you smile!"

"I was not smiling, thank you very much." I replied with a growl. In my next class Harry managed to make me start giggling and then of course everyone looked at me.

"It was a really funny question, sorry!" I said through giggles as everyone turned back to their tests.

"STOP THAT!" I shouted as we got into the hallway and I looked around for Danny and Tom.

"Stop what?" Harry said innocently.

"MAKING ME LAUGH!"

"You love it."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"What do you not do Doug?" a voice said walking up, "Who are you even talking too?" I turned to find Danny looking around confused.

"Er nothing, just saying some things to myself so I do not forgot to clean out Zukie's cage when I get home!" I scrambled to say.

"Oh alright, come on time for lunch isn't it?" Danny said with a grin as I followed him.

"Smooth move there Pugs." Harry said snickering and I waved my hand through him which did absolutely nothing actually. He stuck out his tongue and then stopped as he noticed something.

"Uh Dan, you go ahead, I have to go uh pee!" I said suddenly, "Yeah, pee."

"Right mate, you just work on that. I'll go meet Tom!" Danny replied with a bit of an odd look before shuffling off.

"What is it Haz?" I whispered to the angel boy.

"My best friends…" Harry said pointing. I looked up to see a tall boy with HUMONGOUS eyebrows, a very pretty shortish girl, and another girl with long brown curly hair.

"Isn't that Charlie Simpson, Cheryl Tweedy, and Kimberly Walsh?"

"Yeah, they were my best mates…I grew up with Charlie." Harry murmured. I looked over again and the three seemed to be a bit down, but who wouldn't when their best friend had just died the night before? I sauntered over and slowly walked past.

"The funeral is tomorrow at five, I can't believe he's gone." Charlie said and punched the locker with his fist.

"Oh Charlie," Cheryl said placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry seemed to give a sniff from his position beside me and suddenly he rushed over and tried to hug Charlie.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT IT ALL!" Harry shouted, "I HATE THIS!"

"You need something?" Kimberly said, finally noticing me where I stopped.

"Oh just, I bet Harry misses you all too…up in heaven or wherever. You seemed to have been the best friends any guy could have." I said smiling as Harry stopped yelling and looked over.

"Thanks, did you know him?" Kimberly asked with a sincere smile.

"You could say that." I replied and waved before heading off.

"Thank you Dougie, thank you for telling them that…"

"It's nothing Harry; I just don't like seeing you upset!" I said laughing.

"Talking to yourself now stupid?" a voice said. I spun to see James and Matt standing there laughing.

"Uh no?"

"Right and I'm the Queen of France."

"There hasn't been a Queen of France since Marie Antoinette." I pointed out as I went to turn back around.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" James shouted as I walked away, I could really care less about him. It just felt good to stand up to him for once.

"Are those guys always like that?" Harry asked as I got my lunch and headed outside to our normal table.

"Yeah, but I could really care less anymore." I stated as I waved to Tom and soon sat down across from him and Danny.

"What's up mate?" Tom asked and adjusted his thick black frames, "You better?"

"You could say that." I said smiling as Harry settled himself on the bench beside me.

"We're thinking of going to the cinema tomorrow night, you in?" Tom then asked as he looked at Danny and then back at me.

"Can't, got somewhere to be already," I answered, remembering Harry's funeral.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, uh well…it's just…Harry Judd's funeral is tomorrow and I would feel so much better if I went because I saw him die." I said quickly instead of saying 'Well I've got this angel that follows me around and it's actually Harry Judd and I think he'd really like to go see the funeral!' Way to go with the non insane path Dougie!

"Aw Doug, is that why you seem so preoccupied today?" Tom asked with that concerned look.

"And insane." Danny muttered and Tom hit him upside the head.

"I guess so, I just…it feels weird to see someone die you know?" It also feels weird to have that dead person following you around for an eternity, but I wasn't about to say that either.

"Yeah, I understand mate." Danny said nodding and Tom gave a smile. We continued lunch as usual and then Danny dragged me to media and music class of course. Sometime between media and music Harry disappeared and I'm not exactly sure where he went.

"Doug, pay attention." Mr. Norman said and I stiffened up and nodded. I looked through the plastic glass we had between rooms and finally saw Harry in the other band room. He was standing near the drum kit I saw him playing the day before and was looking fairly sad. As soon as class was over I told Danny and Tom I'd meet him out front and rushed over to the now empty band room, except for Harry of course.

"What's up?"

"I miss drumming."

"Oh Harry…" I said and looked at him as he sat down at the drum kit.

"I miss the way the drums feel when you play them and I miss the way I always had a pair of sticks in my back pocket…just doesn't feel right you know?" Harry commented as he ran a hand over the drum kit.

"Is there any way to make it better?" I asked hopeful.

"Wait, my extra sticks…" Harry said and went towards what looked like a cubby of some sort. He dug for a second and then came out with a pair of worn wooden drum sticks and handed them to me.

"Just so no one sees them floating through school of course." Harry commented.

"Yeah because that would be weirder than me talking to myself!" I responded and grinned. Harry laughed and we headed outside to meet up with my friends. As we walked I looked at the blonde boy next to me as he slowly walked…this angel business might be harder than I thought and not for the reasons you would think!

"Hey Doug, why do you have a pair of drum sticks?"

"No reason, just happened to find them lying around and thought I should pick them up before someone took them or something!"

"Right…" That was close, really close.


	4. The Abnormal

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of McFly**

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, I'm one of the worst procrastinators like ever! o.o' Anyway here's a new chapter and it's a bit long...

Chapter Four- The Abnormal

Harry was overjoyed to say the least about having a pair of his old drum sticks near him; it was like watching a ten year old on Christmas. He would leap around and just randomly tap out beats and cause my mom to walk up stairs and ask what all the noise was. I just told her that I hadn't heard anything and that she was merely going insane…nice one Dougie…

"Let's watch a movie!" Harry declared and found the remote to my telly in my room before hopping on the bed next to me.

"Alright then Mr. Hyper."

"No need to be mean Mr. Grumpy!" Harry shot back with a glare. I held my hands up in defense and turned over so I could lie on my stomach and watch as Harry tried to find a movie. We ended up watching the fourth Star Wars movie, one of my favorites, and Harry found it funny to mock it all the way through.

"Something has gone terribly wrong!" Obi Wan said on the screen.

"YEAH, YOU'RE HAIRDO!" Harry screamed back, "GET A CUT MAN!" I tried not to giggle and be serious, but it was really hard with a gorgeous angel boy thing making comments next to you. By the end of the movie I was cracking up and rolling on the bed as Harry tried to imitate Chewbacca.

"What's so funny about Star Wars?" Jazzie asked walking into my doorway.

"Oh uh just remembered a joke Tom told me…" I said whipping the tears from my eyes from laughing so hard. Harry was now pretending to be a monkey right next to Jaz and looked awfully stupid…oh god. Jazzie ran out of there as fast as she could as I started laughing again and Harry closed the door.

"Now she thinks I'm insane, thanks Haz."

"No problem Pugs, I'm here for you man!" Harry said making a peace sign.

"Never do that again, alrght?" I replied smirking. He went over and started tapping out rhythms as I finished my homework. I watched him when I was thinking and noticed how beautiful he could make random tapping noises seem and how he had a thing for drumming, more than most people at least. I loved how his hair shifted as he moved his arms and how he licked his lip every so often, I loved how he concentrated so much that he didn't even notice anything else around him.

"I'm going to bed." I said finally standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Alright," Harry said standing up and placing the sticks on my bedside table, "An angel needs sleep too I guess yeah?"

"Maybe." I shouted back out of the bathroom. I changed quickly and headed back into my room to find my mom looking around as if she was trying to find someone.

"Who are you talking to love?" Mom asked confused.

"Oh just saying things to myself again, you know…boosting my self confidence!" I said trying to act like it was a normal thing for me.

"That's always good, you going to be home after school tomorrow?"

"Er well I was planning on going to see Harry Judd's funeral since I was there and all when he died…" Not because I have him as an angel that follows me around all the time, no that's not it at all.

"Aw, honey, you just spend as much time as you need to get over it. It must be tramatizing for a young lad like you to see a classmate die before your eyes!" Mom said hugging me so tight that I basically couldn't breathe.

"Lack of oxygen…can't breathe…losing life…" I squeaked out and Mom laughed and released me before heading to her own room. I turned off the lights and lay down on my bed and looked at the ceiling and noticed Harry's usual whiteish glow next to me.

"Where's your dad? I mean I've seen your sister and your mom…but no dad." Harry asked suddenly, interrupting the quite silence.

"He left us back when I was only like 6 or 7, went off with some tramp he found. Jazzie doesn't remember him that well, but I do. He wasn't the greatest person…but he was my dad, you know?" I replied, still looking at the ceiling. Suddenly a fluttery feeling appeared on my wrist and I looked down to see Harry's graceful hand holding onto mine.

"Yeah, I get it." Harry said before I drifted off into dream land, the feather lightness remaining on my hand. I woke up the next morning, this time not with a start, and just stared at the gorgeous boy next to me…wow if only he was actually real. We headed to school and this time I tried not to look TOO insane except I blame everything on Harry…stupid angel making the world go insane secretly… I then dragged the angel back home quickly and put on a NICE pair of jeans and a rolled up button shirt with a tie before fixing my blonde hair.

"You look nice." Harry said thoughtfully and adjusted the tie.

"Thank you Mr. Posh!"

"Just because I know things about fashion and stuff doesn't make me posh!"

"…You're still posh."

"Watch it; you never know what could end up in your bed tonight." Harry said and then giggled at my horrified expression. I tried to hit him, even though I knew it wouldn't work, and then stomped out the door after giving my mom a wave goodbye.

"Be nice, I'm doing this for you." I said as we wandered along.

"Why do we have to walk everywhere?" Harry asked looking around at all the houses and trees.

"Well seeing as I don't have a car or the right age to drive one there's not much else we can do Haz." I pointed out and Harry stuck his tongue out, "Are you okay with being dead?"

"It hasn't really hit me yet, like I think when I see myself across the room it will hit me more than being an angel does." Harry said and shuffled next to me, his blonde hair shaking as he talked.

"Technically you're still here…it's just…I'm the only one who can see you…DRAW BACK MUCH?" I said and suddenly started laughing.

"Loser."

"You're mean!" I replied and made a face at him. If I had met Harry before the accident I'm not sure if we would have ever been friends like this, we were from two different worlds. I mean he was this rich pretty boy and I'm this punk skater boy…we would have never meshed right?

"What if someone died by like pie?" Harry said suddenly pulling me out of my thoughts.

"By pie?" I asked. This boy was also a loony at heart I think…

"Yeah like someone throws a pie at you and you like suffocate on it! OH GOD THAT HAS TO BE A WORST FEAR OF SOMEONE!" Harry said with wide eyes, "Not God…sorry…OH GOSH!"

"Your mind is an odd place Mr. Judd."

"That's what people tell me!" Harry said smiling as we approached the big church full of people.

"It seems like half the country came…" I murmured and looked around, "You were loved by all these people?"

"Most of them," Harry said squinting as he looked around and then suddenly stopped as I got one of those program things.

"What is it?" I asked noticing how he was frozen.

"Mum and Dad…" Harry replied in almost a whisper. My head shot up to a woman and man who looked like Harry and two younger people, a girl and a boy, standing there talking to people.

"Who's the two with them?"

"The boy is my brother Thomas and the girl is my sister Kathrine…oh god Dougie…" Harry said starting to cry, "I didn't think it would be this hard!"

"Of course it is, I would now proceed to hug you but I can't obviously." I replied looking at the boy with a sorrowful look. Harry nodded and drifted over, his fairly large wings shaking as he settled himself on the ground next to me and the feathery feeling was back, like a tickle almost.

"Is there any way to get rid of the wings?" I asked, "They kind of get in the way of my view."

"Oh sure, hold on." Harry said and closed his eyes and suddenly he looked basically normal again. He was still attached to my side, looking like a little lost child even though he was taller than me. I gave myself a confident nod and went over to the mourning family.

"Hi there, you don't know me but I was there when the accident happened." I said walking up to Mrs. Judd, "My name's Dougie Poynter."

"Oh Dougie…" Mrs. Judd said with a sniff and Harry went rigid as she leaned over and gave me a hug, passing right through him.

"It might not help much but Harry does miss you…I mean wherever he is he must. You seem like the best family he could ever have." I stated and watched as the sister looked up like she had seen something. Harry was standing next to me, on the edge of just bursting out crying.

"Thank you dear, that means a lot." Mrs. Judd said smiling. Soon I had to head into the main room of the church and I settled down in a pew and Harry managed to fit in the empty space next to me…hopefully no one would sit on him…that could be bad. I looked up to the front where there was a black coffin and Harry had this look him like he was going to cry and throw up at the same time. I think Mr. Judd just realized he was dead… The funeral was beautiful and I will admit I even cried and Dougie Poynter never cries. Harry and I shuffled out to the main room and I got something to drink and talked to some people that I knew while Harry went around looking at everything. Soon he was finished and looked at his family one last time before we headed out into the darkness.

"Come on Haz," I said smiling, "I don't like seeing you unhappy!"

"Oh, don't worry about me." Harry said sniffing and I frowned as we started walking.

"You need a ride?" a voice said suddenly and my head shot up, it was Harry's sister Katharine from earlier.

"Well…"

"It's dark out, and since you gave my mum some happiness I figured I could help you by dropping you off at your house maybe?" Katharine offered. Harry pushed me in the back and I nodded and climbed in the passenger seat of her BMW and Harry floated into the back.

"So you're in…?"

"Year 10."

"Oh I thought you would have been in Harry's year."

"Oh?"

"Well you just seemed like you knew him, maybe it's just me." Katharine said smiling as she looked over at me, "Where's your house?" I told her the directions and sat back, of course I know him it's just… I didn't know him until after he died.

"I am sorry that you lost your brother."

"It's not your fault that some stupid drunkie drove right into him is it now? I just wish he knew how much we all missed him." Katharine said watching the road. Believe me girl, he knows alright. Harry was shaking a bit in the back seat and had resorted to leaning against the window. "You alright?"

"What?" I said sitting up, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good because you looked like you were about to start having a seizure or something." Katharine said laughing a little. I smiled and realized I was really worried about Harry's mental state at the moment, he wasn't looking too good. Soon we got to my house and I jumped out of the car and waved goodbye to Harry's sister before heading towards our garage.

"You okay?" I asked Harry, stopping in my driveway.

"No, but does it matter?"

"To me it does." I said and looked him right in the eye. Suddenly a noise came from the other side of our bushes lining the drive way and Danny jumped out.

"I HEARD IT THIS TIME! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!?!" Danny shouted looking around.

"Having you been camping out in my bushes?!"

"Er…"

"I FOUND IT!" Tom screamed standing up in the bushes. This was just too weird for me…


	5. The Assurance

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of McFly or their sexualities.**

**A/N: **Kay so I'm like really tired and I'm not sure why, sad right? Here's more for you all! Hope you like it.

Chapter Five- The Assurance

"Were you two camping out in my bushes?" I asked looking from my Bolton best friend to my blonde haired best friend.

"Well you see…"

"IN MY BUSHES?!" I asked confused again and Harry broke out laughing.

"You've been talking to yourself lately I know it! I want to know why!" Danny demanded, "And who was that that just dropped you off?"

"Katharine Judd, remember I went to the funeral?"

"Oh and that, did you really go just for remorse?" Danny asked eyeing me.

"Tell them." Harry said, "What could go wrong?"

"They might think I'm insane Haz! That's what might go wrong!" I said looking at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Haz? Are you talking to yourself again?" Tom asked confused.

"No, I'm not talking to myself." I said, "Come on, up to my room with you two! Leave the camping equipment here please?" The three of us trudged inside and we sat down on the floor of my bedroom.

"I have an angel that follows me wherever I go. His name is Harry Judd." I declared.

"…You're kidding right?"

"What about? The angel part or that it's Harry Judd?"

"Both!"

"No, not kidding. He's currently sitting right next to you Tom." I said smiling as Harry giggled and Tom looked to his left. "To your right Tom." The blonde's head immediately shot to the right.

"I don't believe this." Danny stated, "It doesn't make sense!"

"Believe it, he's my angel and the thing is only I can see him…" I stated, "He follows me wherever I go, to school, to bed, wherever."

"So that's the real reason for why you went tonight!" Tom said and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Danny asked as the blonde boy pointed. Harry had picked up his drum sticks and started playing.

"Ok, maybe now I believe. Didn't Harry play the drums?"

"Still do." Harry huffed.

"He still does." I replied looking from the blonde angel to Danny, "Just not with a drum kit."

"And that's why you had the drum sticks the other day! NOW IT ALL MAKES SENSE!" Danny said making a realization.

"Yep, stuck with this big lug for eternity." I said laughing as a pillow hit me, "WATCH IT JUDD!"

"I believe, but this is still really weird if you ask me." Tom said laughing quietly, "Things are moving but there's nothing moving them."

"Do other people have angels?" Danny suddenly asked. I looked over at Harry who stood up straight.

"Yes other people do, I can see them sometimes…" Harry said and I nodded.

"Yep, Harry sees them." I relayed to my friends.

"Interesting." Tom replied in thought, "So you're not insane and the reason it looks like you're talking to yourself is because Harry Judd, who died before your eyes, is your guardian angel?"

"Basically."

"I believe him!" Danny said smiling. Tom gave a sigh and a shrug while we started talking and Harry suddenly disappeared. We got so busy into a discussion I didn't even notice the blue eyed boy slip back in until suddenly I was very wet.

"AH IT'S RAINING INSIDE! IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE!" Danny screamed and dived under my bed. I blew a piece of my wet hair up and turned to look at Harry.

"I suspect this is your doing?" I asked and Harry gave an innocent look, "Yeah it was."

"Danny?" Tom asked looking around, "DANIEL GET OUT FROM UNDER THE BED!"

"NO! GOD MIGHT SMITE ME!"

"Would the past tense of that be smote or smited? I've always wondered." I curiously said as Tom tried to pull our other best friend out from under the bed.

"Smote I think…" Harry said as he gave his face that I presumed to be the one when he's thinking, "Never really thought about it."

"Oh the things you learn while your friends are stuck under a bed together!" I said laughing as Jazzie walked in once again on me.

"EW WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Jazzie said making a face.

"Trying to find my other shoe. NOW LEAVE!" I said getting up and glaring.

"I think you're really having S-E-X! I'M GOING TO TELL MOM!" Jazzie declared.

"WHAT? NO!" I shouted as she ran down the hallway, "GUYS GET UP!" Danny and Tom got up and sprinted towards my TV and sat as far apart as they could. I heard footsteps and my mom was soon in the doorway.

"Ignore Jazzie, she's insane." I told her, "Bent on making my life a living hell."

"Oh now Dougie, she's just jealous that you get to have your friends over this late!" Mom said with a tsk noise, "Hello Danny, Tom."

"Ey-op Mrs. Poynter!" Danny said with a wave and Tom gave a smile. Mom nodded and headed back down the stairs and I stuck my tongue out at Jazzie before closing the doors. Sisters…who needs them!

"So how was the funeral?" Danny asked, "Full of rich people?" Harry coughed and I looked at him.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you had the dead person attached to you."

"It's ok Dan, it was beautifully done. Harry's glad we went I think." I said thinking as I stared at just one spot on the carpet and leaned against the bed as I sat down.

"That's good, but still…going to your own funeral? That's got to be harsh mate!" Danny stated as he watched the bright colors on the screen.

"Kind of," Harry said bringing me out of my trance, "It's a bit surreal, like you're in two places."

"He says it's like you're in two places and is a bit surreal." I relayed back to Danny. Tom had become quiet, he always was around death. Soon they left and I changed before padding back to my bed to find Harry playing with the remote.

"Nothing good on."

"Oh well, TV's not everything now is it?" I said laughing as I fed Zukie and sat down on the bed.

"How come your dad is never home?" Harry asked, "Does he work late?"

"My dad left us about a year ago or so, I don't know why…he just up and left Mom, Jaz, and me." I said after a bit of silence.

"He left you?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he was a bad father! I mean I always have loved him and I probably always will…he was just misguided you could say." I replied thinking of Dad and how I missed him whenever holidays came around.

"Like Santa in July!" Harry declared.

"What?" I said looking over at him, "YOU, HARRY JUDD, ARE A NUTTER!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"ARE TOO! ARE TOO! ARE TOO!"

"R2D2?" Harry said snickering. I sent a glare at him. "Hey Doug?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my angel life with you."

"Really?" I said perking up.

"Yeah, you're one cool guy."

"Oh thanks, I'm so cool I know!"

"Watch out your ego is inflating…." Harry said laughing.

"That wasn't funny."

"I thought it was!"

"And you're the one who makes weird analogies."

"…Hater."

"Only because I LOOOOVEEEEE YOUUUU!"

"Everyone does."

"Who are you to be talking about egos? YOURS IS THE SIZE OF MY HOUSE!" I said waving my arms around.

"Lies, I'm allowed too because I'm vain."

"VAIN? THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?"

"Night Doug."

"Fine, we'll finish this tomorrow."

"NIGHT DOUG!"

"Don't think this is over!"

"DOUG!"

"JUST WATCH OUT HARRY JUDD!"

"DOUGIE LEE POYNTER!!!"

"Yes?"

"Go to bed."

"Alright, night Harry."

"…Night Doug."

"I'm still going to get you tomorrow."

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"


	6. The Admission

**Disclaimer: I do not own these guys, wish I did so I could make them my slaves…teehee…**

**A/N:** Kay well I'm back from Minnesota! Yes I was there when the bridge happened, bout a mile or two down the road actually. My uncle is head of streets or something and had to spend all night out there so it was pretty big actually. Anyway on with the fun! I think this story is going to have 10 chapters or possibly more if I can create more ideas since I already know how I'm going to end it. OH and the Hairspray in this story is the old movie which is one of my favorites, thanks.

Chapter Six- The Admission

"Dougie what are you watching so bloody early in the morning?" Harry asked sitting up as the sun shined through my bedroom window. I looked up from my laying position on the floor and laughed.

"Hairspray of course!"

"What in God's name is Hairspray?" Harry said curiously and wandered over to sit next to me.

"It's about this chubby girl Tracey who wants to segregate and how she falls in love with Link and gets to dance on her favorite show, really good stuff man." I replied, my eyes glued to the screen as Tracey and Link was on a roller coaster.

"I've never been on a roller coaster." Harry said as he watched the bright images.

"You've never been on a roller coaster?!" I basically screamed in shock. What kid didn't go to an amusement park and ride all the rides?

"My family…is posh basically. Our idea of a family outing was like going to the club or playing golf…the sort of thing."

"But still! What kid hasn't been on a roller coaster?"

"ER…me!" Harry said laughing and I rolled my eyes. Soon after the movie finished I went downstairs for lunch and left angel boy to do whatever he wants. After finishing and helping mom with the dishes I ran back upstairs to find my room empty.

"Haz?" I said looking around under the bed and in the closet, "HAZZA!?"

"Who's Hazza?" Jazzie asked popping in my doorway again. COULD SHE NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE!?

"My uh imaginary friend!"

"You're insane!" Jazzie replied before turning on her heel and walking back down the hallway. I let out a sigh and then went towards my window to find it open.

"Harrrryyyy Judddddd?"

"Douugiiiee Poynnnterrr!" Harry said in the same voice I did as I turned to find him sitting on the roof.

"Why are you sitting on my roof?"

"Because I'm planning on jumping.' Harry said with a serious face.

"WHAT?!" I said frantically crawling out the window.

"Dougie, I'm already dead you idiot." Harry said laughing really hard.

"Oh right…I guess it just doesn't seem like you are…except you know the white glowy thing you get."

"It's called an aura! I thought we went over this…"

"We did, I just never listen." I replied snickering and Harry whacked me in the side of the head, "Ow angels are suppose to be violent and it's unfair cause I can't whack you back!!"

"Poor Doug…how will he ever survive?" Harry said dramatically and I stuck my tongue out at him before crawling back in my window. Soon I heard shuffling and Harry toppled in.

"Ow, hard landing."

"Dork."

"BUT I'M YOUR DORK!" Harry said and fluttered his eyelashes. I must of turned bright red because my face was heating up. "You ok? You look red."

"Oh yeah just not feeling good suddenly, want to go downstairs?" I muttered and turned towards the door. Harry followed me out and I found that Mom and Jaz had gone to the store.

"Want to go somewhere?"

"Like where?"

"The movies or something maybe." I stated and looked at the time to see it was only 2:30.

"You'll look insane though." Harry pointed out and I gave a nod and called Danny and Tom so it would look like I was talking to them.

"You guys want to go do something?" I asked as the two wandered up the driveway and Harry was dancing in the flowers. He told me he was going to do this because he was celebrating it being nice outside or something, I don't really question him anymore. We decided on seeing the new action flick and headed down the street to the movie theater. The good thing about angels is you don't have to pay for a ticket for them!

"Popcorn and a Pepsi please!" I said and the glum looking man nodded before heading off. He came back and set it down so I could pay and Harry, forgetting he was invisible, picked up the popcorn.

"I've got it for you Doug!" Harry said smiling. The glum guy looked on with wide eyes at what I guess appeared to be floating popcorn. I grabbed it and the drink and basically ran for the theater.

"HAZ! You know you can't do that!"

"Totally forgot…I just wanted to help you Pugs." Harry said with those puppy eyes he can do. I couldn't resist it and forgave him as Danny and Tom came in. We sat through the movie, which was actually pretty good, and then Tom dropped me and Harry off at my house.

"See you two on Monday!" I shouted as I waved. Danny laughed and stuck out his tongue as he looked back at me, that wanker. I sat through a boring meal with Mom going on about how we should all switch to hybrid cars and save the world or something. Harry kept doing really silly things and tried to tickle me so I would laugh during her long statement which made her a bit mad. I quickly cleaned up and went upstairs and sat on the bed while Harry leaned against the wall on the ground.

"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah Doug?"

"How'd you know you were gay?" I asked and gulped.

"Well I don't think I ever wasn't gay…I mean woman just did nothing for me at all and I couldn't see myself with a woman." Harry said laughing, "I met this guy when I was like 14 and I fell for him hard, it was then I figured out I was gay."

"Did you two…you know?"

"No, that never happened with him. I did with some guy when I was drunk once and I still now regret it because there was nothing but lust there." Harry replied with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Harry." I stated and looek dat him while he talked.

"Not your problem now is it?"

"Still…"

"No Doug, it's not. I would never leave you with a problem of mine!" Harry stated, "Who do you think I am?"

"The Queen of France?" I teased.

"There hasn't been a Queen of France since Marie Antoniette and look what happened to her!"

"Isn't she the one they beheaded?"

"And killed all her children, yeah."

"Sad woman, I don't think I could ever bare being beheaded!"

"Why's that?"

"Well don't they say the heads still work for like five minutes after being detached like a chicken's body?" I commented.

"Now I'm creeped out! THANKS DOUG, NOW I'LL HAVE NIGHTMARES THAT WE BECOME THE KING AND QUEEN OF FRANCE AND WE DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE!" Harry stated with wide eyes.

"Who'd be the Queen?" I asked.

"What?"

"You said King and Queen. You get to be the Queen then!" I stated smugly.

"I'm now a cross dresser?"

"Looks that way." I said snickering and Harry glared.

"Why did you ask anyway?" Harry finally said disrupting the silence.

"Ask if you were the Queen?"

"No, ask how I knew I was gay."

"Um, no reason really…" I said trying not to reveal anything. Harry got up and pinned me to the bed.

"Right, no reason, you're gonna have to tell me one day Poynter."

"NEVERRR!" I screamed and he started to do the tickling thing and I couldn't stop laughing as tears came to my eyes. It ended up with both of us laughing hysterically and Harry still laying on top of me.

"Aw is little Haz tired?"

"Yeah…" Harry mumbled and rolled over. I smiled as he started snoring softly off into dream land and got out my book I'm reading for school. After reading a good sized portion I noticed that it was dark outside and turned off my lamp. I looked at Harry next to me and watched his chest rise slowly and then fall back down, I wish he was real…I wish I could hold him…I wish I could kiss him…It was then I realized it as I watched the blonde boy sleep peacefully before looking out the window and giving a sigh. I'm in love with my guardian angel!! HOLY HARRY JUDD!! There's probably a rule somewhere that says people aren't allowed to be with angels I bet, how can I be if he's not even human? Well yeah I mean technically he's human…oh well I'll worry about this tomorrow I guess…

"CRASH! BANG!'

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!"


End file.
